The Forgotten Guardian of Alakitasia
by vampirehime92
Summary: Set in the Alvarez Empire Arc, Zeref Dragneel; the immortal dark wizard and the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire reminiscence of his past life 400 years ago before he meet the Fairy Tactician; Mavis Vermillion. There is this one girl who change his life and grows his disdain for humanity. Zeref x OC.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I made a new story on Fairy Tail and this is based of Zeref Dragneel because he was my favorite FT character (I had a fetish on anime young male villains) and I wanted to explore more about his past after I had watched the current FT anime and I was wondering about that his line when his thoughts became contradict, 'No one has ever been kind to me.' But Mavis replied, "No, you'd just forgotten." (that's basically from the manga).**

 **Note: I will not spoil until you read the whole chapter of this story but the setting will be about 250 years ago after Zeref tasted the wrath of God Ancselam for the first time.**

PROLOGUE

 **Year X781, Alakitasia**

The singing birds on the nearby tree branches caught the dark wizard's attention as he was peacefully sleeping on the shaded tree after wandering from different places around Ishgar and Alakitasia. His dark orbs stared intently at the shaded tree leaves that was covering the sunlight. The world was so peaceful, too peaceful and he was sadden, that he will end this world once he had the powerful 'artifact' that was belong to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Natsu…" he was muttering his younger brother again. He wanted to see him but it was not the right time yet. He needed to prepare his army for the war that will happen anytime soon. He gets up from the grass and he was staring again the peaceful woods with animals and birds connecting with nature and his thought were drifted of that _person._

 _A beautiful young woman that was only exist in his mind and heart_

He sighed, "Whenever I see those living creatures, I always thought about you." He was talking to himself again and this time, he decided to visit a place that no human has ever seen it or heard it. After all, the people of Alakitasia considered it as a legend or a myth that was told by the elders to the younger generations from the past but it soon died out because of the political and social changes happened in this very continent but Zeref was the only human who knows the existence of that place who was once been invaded by different kingdoms of Alakitasia including Ishgar in order to have that ultimate magic that was owned by that person.

For two hours, Zeref finally arrived at the location and this time, it was not as majestic as it was before but rather, it is now like a normal forest that was now habitant by normal animals and some growing plants. A solemn look displayed on Zeref's face, whenever he was in this place, his heart was filled with sadness and sorrow, for this forest was once filled his own memories of the first person that was very kind to him after the God Ankselam cursed him with immortality. She's the one who welcomes him with open arms and didn't prejudice him of his goal on reuniting with his little brother, Natsu by creating the R-System back then.

And she's the reason why he lost his faith on humanity ever again.

He decided to enter the forest but this time, the living things died out including the animals as they were died lifelessly on the ground as Zeref's fragile emotions filled with that deceased friend of his. His heart sank, he misses her terribly, he missed her smile, he missed her angry look, he missed he missed her singing voice and everything else about her. He closed his eyes as he was trying to remember those angelic face of the girl he once love.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, there he goes again, this melancholic emotions he had felt for that girl. It's been so long since he had been feeling like this ever since the death of Mavis but that girl is different. It's as if that his whole world crumbles whenever he was thinking of her…leaving him.

He suddenly opened his eyes and this time, he was in front of a giant tree that at least about 300 years. He was unsurprise that this is the only tree that didn't withered out just like the other trees that was affected by the Anckselam curse, for this tree was different as it was been blessed and he remembered that it was that girl who planted this tree in front of him with a gracious smile on her face.

" _Zeref, did you know, I created this plant in order to reminded me that I was here in this forest living alone but happy at the same time_." She said with a half-smile on her face.

He was calmed now but this time, he didn't feel much adoration on this special tree for it reminds him of his weakness, his weakness that he didn't save that person.

Because

He let her…

…die.

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
